Sisters Will Play
by PervyLoverOfMany
Summary: A day in the lives of Blackfire and Starfire. Rated M for incest.


The scent of expensive designer's perfume wafting from the other body in the room was enough to awaken Starfire from her slumber.

She found herself awakening into a chilly January morning with no clothes on. At least the covers kept her warm enough. As she tossed and turned to get some body heat going, Blackfire in a monogrammed robe walked in from the bathroom, her hair slicked back. Starfire smiled as she noticed that the robe wasn't tied together, revealing her nicely large breasts and the panties Starfire gave her as a gift. Blackfire took ahold of the covers and threw them off. Before Starfire could freeze, Blackfire jumped on top and shared her heat with her lover and her sister.

"Good morning." Blackfire said. "I guess last night wore you out, huh?" She finished with a full-on kiss and rubbing together their breasts. Starfire just went along with it, as Blackfire's body was warm. And any water still on her was also warm. Blackfire broke off the kiss to ask, "So tell me. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I would like some eggs." Starfire replied. "Oh, I know it's cold out, but I may wear your favorite outfit?"

Blackfire giggled and got up to get it from the closet. Said outfit happened to be a black string bikini that barely hid Starfire's nipples and pushed up her butt; enough to walk in public, but enough to satitsfy Blackfire's sexual desire to see her sister nearly naked form nearly every second. Blackfire bought the outfit right after she took Starfire's virginity. Since then, Starfire only wore what Blackfire suggested and gave her. Be it swimming suits, lingerie, cosplay, whatever made Blackfire bit her lip to hold back the urge to drop pants and furiously masturbate.

"Starfire!" The comm system in Starfire's room blared out, the voice being a rather stern Robin. "Report to the kitchen please. We need to discuss a certain matter." Starfire sighed as she threw back her hair. "You too Blackfire." Blackfire chuckled. Obviously he was still mad about how Blackfire stole Starfire from him. But if he actually knew better, he should have known better.

As Blackfire and Starfire went downstairs, holding hands, they ignored all the scorning looks from the other Titans. Well, in Raven's case, a look of boredom. Blackfire always had a feeling Raven usually keyed into their love-making sessions. Robin looked on with the most ugliest look in the room.

"Somebody…is stealing food." He spoke with teeth gritted. "And not just small samples. We're missing over half of the food we picked up yesterday." Robin's eyes drilled deep into Blackfire's own. "Say…Blackfire?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you use a good amount of whipped cream?"

"Yes, but…" Blackfire opened the fridge door. "…it's still there."

"What about fruit?" Robin shook his hand up. "And jelly? And milk, juice…"

"I admit." Blackfire resigned with a laugh. "I like buffets. Everything tastes so good…the flavor explodes like a shooting star." She shot a nasty smile towards Robin. The Boy Wonder took a step back, but kept his mean look on. Starfire just smiled the entire time, still holding her sister's hand. Nobody had made a comment yet on Starfire's outfit. They were used to seeing her wear next to nothing, but they at least made a snarky comment towards Blackfire on her fashion sense.

"So!" Blackfire kissed Starfire on the cheek while taking a quick grab of her breasts. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about some milk?" Starfire asked, holding up her own breasts. As soon as the two sat down, Blackfire pushed off the thin straps to reveal the tits. She started to suck Starfire's breasts with gentle pulling with her teeth, while Starfire just waited there for her sister to finish her meal. Blackfire sucked on the nipple with tender lips until the milk started to squirt out. Starfire let out a sigh as Blackfire enjoyed her meal.

"…she's…" Beast Boy asked.

"Months." Cyborg got out. "You didn't know?"

"Aren't the symptoms of pregnancy are severe hunger, mood swings, and other weird things?"

"Yeah?"

"Star is like that all the time! Save for the mood swings."

"But she hasn't been like that. Haven't you noticed she hasn't emptied the fridge in about a while?"

"I haven't noticed much. I've been looking away."

"But you bought that lesbian porno…"

"They're sisters!"

"…so were the girls in the porno."

"No…wait. You do know."

"A fast internet connection in my head. Remember?"

"So, to recap. Star is carrying Black's baby."

"And according to Tamarian law, it's perfectly legal as long as the two wear the Brand of Torka'r." Cyborg pointed to the small tattoo on both girls shoulders. "That makes them legal for marriage."

"Yeah, it's going to be a orgy."

Blackfire and Starfire decided to forgo eating and modesty just to do it on the table. Starfire threw off her outfit and laid out on the table to let her sister explore her body with wet tongue and warm hands. As trying to argue with Blackfire was a lost cause, the rest of the Titans groaned and walked off to do chores and wait for crime to break out. Robin punched the wall out of anger as he walked towards the gym.

Blackfire was in heaven. She had her sister tied around her little finger. Her former enemies no longer mattered to her. In a few months, Starfire would give birth to the next ruler of Tamarian, thus allowing Blackfire to rule from behind the scenes. Of course, Blackfire did love her sister. The sex was just her way of telling Star how much she truly loved her.

Blackfire had long lusted for her sister. She got her wish. And it tasted good…


End file.
